Meeting The Powerpuff Girls
by phobialonestar
Summary: I was outside, getting ready to ride my bike, when a moving van and car pulled up. And three amazing girls stepped out. (Please Review! This took a lot of hard work and effort (I'm very busy in the summer). I hope you like it, ^.^, See you around like a


Here is the story of how I met Bubbles, the cute spunky girl that always had hope and laughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, all credit goes to Craig McKraken and Cartoon Network for producing it. Thank You! (  
  
It starts out like a perfect and normal day, for Bell, my sister, and I. I'm Beanie by the way, a 12-year-old girl with her own punk rock band, The Tie-Dye Girls. Personally, I thought of the band as a fun way of getting out and doing stuff I never thought I could do. Anyway, the day started with cold cereal and a large glass of milk. My feet didn't feel used to the hard carpet in my room from sleeping so long. My long brown hair was almost frizzy and out of place. I combed it down in my bathroom, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and headed upstairs to the kitchen. The cereal was okay, since I'm not a huge fan of it. But I thought, 'It's better than soggy waffles!' since me sister loves making waffles, except they are almost always soggy and wet from being toasted a short period of time. I eat them anyway, always having that heavy feeling in my stomach, soggy wet feeling, that is. I was wearing my new purple shorts, with blue stitching around the thighs. I had my hair down to nearly my knees (as almost usual), and was wearing a cute purple tank top that read, "PUNK GIRL". I loved that shirt, wore it every week or two. I had on purple sandals, too. If you haven't guessed, my favorite colors purple. Yup, dark, bright, any kind of purple! My room is a mixture of purple and blue, since I have a tough time deciding between the two. Anyway, after breakfast I headed outside to ride my bike for a bit, it was so bright outside I couldn't resist the fresh warm air on this day! My blue bike sat in the corner of the garage, all nice and clean with only a few scratches from the past few weeks I've had it. As I blazed out of my garage, only a few yards from my house, I see a moving van pull into my neighbor's driveway. I watched as two quite chubby men come out of the drivers seats, and walk to the back of the moving van. Only seconds later, a small purple car drives up on the other side of the driveway, the side closes to our house. I watch as a woman steps out, with long brown hair and beautiful light red eyes, almost pinkish I presumed. I got a little closer to their yard, near my mailbox, and watched again. I knew that the neighbors had moved and sold their house quickly, but this was simply amazing, only a few days and they were already here. Next, a girl, about my age, steps out. She had long red hair, held back in a ponytail with pink ribbon in a bow. She had light pink eyes and was wearing blue jean shorts and a dark pink T-shirt. She was carrying a box with, "Blossom" written in a Sharpie like marker on the side facing toward me. She walked into the garage of the house, where the two pudgy men carried many boxes and furniture. On the same side, another girl walked out; who looked the same age as Blossom. She had almost shoulder length black hair, which was parted outward in the middle, unlike Blossom's hair which had bangs chopping up and down all over her forehead. She was also wearing jean shorts, except she was wearing a dark green T- shirt. She looked very glum and bored as she stepped out; carrying a box marked "Buttercup" with the same kind of marker. Last, I hoped, stepped out a yet shorter, my height girl. She looked the same age also and had short blond hair held up in pigtails. She had the pigtails in blue ribbon that made it looked very cute. She was wearing the same outfit as the other two girls only with a dark blue T-shirt. She also carried a box, only this time marked "Bubbles". I waited for more, but saw Bubbles slam the door shut. She had a very perky and happy smile on her face as she skipped into the garage. I parked my bike back into the garage and walked back outside. I saw the two pudgy men talking to the woman. I got closer and heard more. "Well, Lady," said one of the men, "We got most of yer smaller stuff, most of the furniture will come tomorrow. We got the beds and tables though." The woman nodded in approval, then walked back inside. The two men hopped in and drove away out of sight. "Well," I said to myself, "I guess I should meet them." I walked into their yard, across the lawn and to the font door. I remembered that the doorbell hadn't been working for a month, but I tried it anyway. Luckily, it rang a beautiful sound, and made me smile. I heard light footsteps get closer to the door, then it opened. "Hello!" I said. I saw the girl, Bubbles, had answered the door. She look liked me in the face, but had different hair a structure. She was more thinner and lighter looking, while I looked more worked out and stronger. "Hi!" said the girl as perky as I greeted her. "I'm your neighbor, Beanie Morgan." I said pointing to our house. "Nice to meet you! I'm Bubbles Utonium!" she reached out her hand. I saw she had bright blue short fingernails. I reached out and shook her hand. Surprisingly, her hand felt very soft like mine. "Would you like to come in?" Bubbles asked. "Um. sure!" I said. What the heck, I've seen the house before anyway. "Great!" she said smiling. She opened the door further and let me in. "Mom! We have neighbors here!" I heard a crash from the kitchen a room away. "Coming!" said a woman's voice, rather frustrated. "My mom probably broke more of those worthless gnomes she tried to sell, again. she has about a million!" Bubbles said sighing. "Hello, dear!" said the woman as she rounded the corner smiling. She had her hair in rather a bit of a mess from running around so quickly. "Hi." I said smiling, and we shook hands. "Mom, this is Beanie Morgan." Bubbles said. "Beanie, this is my mom, Linda Utonium." We both nodded and smiled. "Bubbles, why don't you and Beanie go and ride bikes or browse the neighborhood. I've got work. Blossom and Buttercup are in the backyard swimming." Linda said. "Alright, mom." Said Bubbles in a sort of annoyed tone. She led me to the back and door and we went into the backdoor. I heard a big splash, and scream of joy as we neared the pool. Buttercup, who was in the water, had on a green two piece swimsuit, as I noticed as she got out. Blossom, the redhead, was on the diving board ready to dive in. "Hi Bubbles!" said Buttercup as we came to the edge far away from the diving board. "Hey!' Bubbles said and walked behind the diving board. "Who's that?" Buttercup asked walking over to us. "Oh, hello, I'm Beanie Morgan, your new neighbor." I said quickly. "Hi Beanie, want to go for a dip?" Buttercup asked. "Buttercup! Are we going to do the double dive or not?" Blossom asked from the diving board turning to us. "Oh!" "Hi, I'm Beanie Morgan." I said. "Oh, I'm Blossom!" she said and motioned Buttercup to get on the diving board. Buttercup on the very back end, and Blossom dived to the right. Quickly, Buttercup ran to the edge and dived in to the right of the pool. "Cool!' I said as they both came up from the water almost at the same time, Blossom first. "Yeah, they love doing that." Bubbles said. "Do you wanna swim?" "Um." I thought for a moment, it sounded like fun. I mean, my neighbor was a young woman and a teenage boy son. Even though I never got to swim in it. My old neighbors moved so much, they only stayed in that house for a year or two, then left, where the Utonium family is here now. "Sure, I suppose." "Go get on your swimsuit," Bubbles said pulling off T-shirt and revealing her one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, okay I'll be back soon." I said running through the back gate and into my yard. I changed quickly into my purple one-piece swimsuit, still wearing my purple sandals so my feet wouldn't burn on the hot pavement. I ran back to her house quickly and saw her on the end of the diving board, perfectly dry. "Come on!" she squealed and jumped in. "Ok!" I said, dropping my towel I brought along and slipping off my sandals. I ran to the steps of the diving board and slowed down to walk up the steps. I walked to the end of the diving board like it was a famous dive. My toes hung off, and I jumped in, splashing Bubbles. We all laughed we lined up for another go. I was on the end, and then noticed something I never saw before. "You guys have a slide?" I exclaimed. "Yeah! But we haven't tried it yet, we just go here!" Bubbles said. "We have!" Buttercup and Blossom said at the same time. "It's great!" Buttercup said, "We were just waiting Bubbles." "Oh, cool! Can we try it now?" Bubbles asked. "Sure!" Blossom said, and we all ran quickly to the slide, me third in line, with Blossom last. "I'm first!" Buttercup said climbing the high steps. She reached the top fast and sat down. It was pretty high and I had noticed it, not as a slide, but just barely over the tall fence separating our yards. I thought they were building a blue and white shed for the new people earlier when we said our good-byes to our old neighbors (which we will see again at a convention next week with a gnome theme, since my mom is also kind of a gnome freak, as well as Bubbles' mom). Anyway, Buttercup let go and went through the two spirals and flew high into the air, then fell in the water. "Cool!" Bubbles said. "Awesome!" I said. This was so much fun! "Your turn Bubbles!" I said. "Yup, I will master this slide! Haha!" Bubbles said in an evil tone, then laughed as she climbed the stairs. I giggled and watched her slide and fly in the air. Then it was my turn. Yikes! "Okay, here I go!" I said as I climbed the steps and sat down. I felt the little hose pumping water to make the slide slippery and wet. I pushed myself and did both spirals, then felt a mist spray in my face as I flew into the air. It felt like I would never land, then I did, and water smacked my face. It felt good, though, much better than diving or jumping. I came above the water laughing. "That was awesome! I had no idea I would be mist sprayed!" I cried as I ran to the back of the line. "Yeah, it is so cool!" Bubbles said. "Girls! Time for lunch!" Linda called from the back door just as Blossom came out the end of the slide and through the mist spray. "Ok!" Bubbles said. "Do you want to eat with us Beanie?" "Er. I suppose." I said. I checked my waterproof watch; it read 11:22. Mom expects me home at 1:00, because I have to clean out the tree house in our backyard. So that was perfect! "Okay! Get your towel and dry off." Buttercup said as she rushed to get her own bright green towel. Blossom rushed out the pool and grabbed her pink towel. Bubbles and I ran to get our towels, mine was purple and hers was blue. I slipped on my sandals after drying off and walked inside. The cool air made my skin feel very cold, since was still a bit wet. Blossom offered me some of her tuna sandwich, and I of course accepted and ate it. I love tuna, and much other seafood. Such as shrimp, fish sticks and of course the almost sour yummy tuna that makes my mouth water. Bubbles, I could tell, got rather jealous that Blossom was hogging their friend, so she offered me all her shrimp. I accepted, which made me laugh. They were having a seafood lunch, just like I have every Friday of every two weeks. Buttercup glared and Bubbles angrier and offered me her whole lunch. I told her I was rather full, but had most of her shrimp. The girls ate quietly after that staring at each other with angry expressions that told me they were very upset at each other. "Um." I said trying to spark a conversation, "Do you guys have your own rooms?" "Yeah!" said Bubbles happily forgetting about the angry glares that continued. Blossom nodded a bit happier. "Before in Townsville," said Blossom, "We had to all share a room, and even a bed we were so short on rooms!" We all giggled and laughed. "Well, I have had my own room for quite a while since my last move, about five years ago. I had to share a room with my sister, but not a bed." I said as we all laughed.  
After we finished the delicious lunch at 11:45, we went back to swimming until about 12:45. I told them about cleaning the tree house and when we could play later. "Hey! I have an idea!" Blossom said as I opened their front door to head out. "We can come help you, you know, so it'll go faster!" "Great idea!" I said. "My mom wouldn't mind you guys helping!" "Yeah," said Buttercup. "MOM! We're going over to Beanie's house to help her!" "Alright!" Linda called from a bedroom. "Let's go!" said Bubbles following me out the door. We ran into my backyard and found the tree house in the tree, with a lot of leaves covering most of its view. As we started, I was surprised with myself, I had never made friends this quick before! 


End file.
